One Piece: Halloween One Shots
by LuffyGirl
Summary: One Shots that are combined into one story about The Straw Hat Crew celebrating Halloween. Summaries and pairings will be mentioned in each chapter.
1. Treats

I'm baaack! :D I know, I know, it's been a long while since I updated or started anything. College is no joke so I have to do everything right away before I get sidetracked. I've been trying to work on stories which I have a few in mind but I got frustrated so I decided to do Halloween one shots that combine together into a story. So… Enjoy!

Summary: Luffy and Nami are spending the day together and then they both go into a candy store to get some treats.

Yeah, not the best summary. :/

Pairing: LuNa (Obviously)

DISCLAIMER: ONE PIECE BELONGS TO EIICHIRO ODA!

* * *

"Nami, it's almost dinnertime." Luffy whined. "Are you done yet?"

"Yes, Luffy I'm finished." Nami said coming out of the fitting room.

"Yay! Let's go!"

"Wait! We, meaning you, have to pay for this."

"What? No, I already paid for lunch. I'm not spending the rest of my money on dumb girly clothes."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Fine, I'll 'pay' for it." Nami said making her way to the cashier with Luffy following behind.

After many scans and beeps, the guy said the price and Nami of course started arguing.

"Ten million berries?! That's ridiculous!"

"Here we go again." Luffy said with a sigh as he sat down on a chair and waited.

"I demand a discount!" Nami argued.

"I can't…"

"Give me a discount of I'll have this kid destroy your store!" Nami threatened dragging Luffy into the man's view.

"Why am I being brought up in this?!" Luffy said.

XXX

"Now I'm happy!" Nami said walking out of the store.

"Meany. You robbed him."

"Hey, at least I gave him three million berries. It's better than nothing."

"I guess. Why am I holding a lot more bags than you are?"

"Because I said so. Now let's get back to the… Luffy?"

Nami looked back behind her and saw Luffy staring at a store. She went up to him and then Luffy looked at her smiling widely.

"Nami! Candy store! A store filled with candy! I want candy! It's almost Halloween! Can we go in? Huh, can we? Please? I'll buy you some to! Can we?"

"Calm down, Luffy." Nami as she thought about it but after he mentioned that he'll buy her some she figured why not. He could use a reward for dealing with her all day.

"It's not even close to Halloween but alright."

"Yay!" Luffy said running as fast as lightning into the store dropping the other bags as he did.

"Hey, pick up these bags!"

XXX

"Wow! So much candy!" Luffy said looking around already feeling hyper.

"_I better keep a close eye on him in here."_ Nami thought. "Luffy," She called out. "You can only buy one thing and something for me."

"Aw, just one? There's so many to choose from, though!"

"_He looks like a little kid. It's too cute!"_ Nami thought smiling secretly at him.

"Aah! These are baby chicks?!" Luffy screamed.

Nami went over to Luffy who was talking to a lady.

"What's going on here?" She asked. "And who's she?"

"I'm Een, I work here." She said. "I was just telling."

"Nami, this candy is made from real baby chicks!" Luffy interrupted practically shoving the box in her face. "Poor things!"

"No, sir! There not real chicks!" Een said. "There made from marshmallows and sugar!"

"But you said…"

"Luffy, look." Nami said taking the box from him and showing him the name. "It's candy and there called 'Peeps'."

"Peeps?" Luffy repeated. "Isn't that another way to say people?"

"Well, now it's being used as a candy name."

"It's made from chicks and people?!"

"No! There called Peeps because they were made in the form of baby chicks and baby chicks in real life make a peep noise!"

"Oooh…"

"_What strange customers." _Een thought. "Would you like to buy a box?" She asked.

"Yes, please!" Luffy said happily.

"Wait, Luffy you said you'd get something for me." Said Nami.

"Oh, right." Luffy said then turned to Een. "Any sug… Suggest… Uh, what should I get for my girlfriend, lady?"

"_Smooth, Luffy."_ Nami thought sarcastically but found it cute how he couldn't pronounce 'suggestion'.

"Might I suggest a bag of Candy Corn?" Een suggested. "It goes great with Halloween."

"It's not Halloween yet. But sure, I can go for some of those." Nami then agreed.

"Candy Corn?" Luffy questioned. "Is it made from real…"

"No, Luffy it's not made from real corn."

"But she said…"

"It's called Candy Corn because it's candy shaped like real life corn! Stop asking stupid questions!" Nami yelled.

"Sorry, Nami." Luffy said upset.

"No, I'm sorry. I was just…" Nami sighed and calmed herself down. "Let's just pay for this and head back to the ship. If you want, we can share these between us and nobody else."

Luffy smiled at the thought and then Nami turned to Een.

"Thank you for your help and sorry you had to witness my outburst."

"No problem, have a good day!" Een said with a smile.

Luffy and Nami went to the register and placed the candy on the counter.

"Hello, my name is Hallow. Did you find everything you were looking for?" He asked nicely.

"Yes, we did. Thank you." Nami answered.

"That'll be one hundred berries." (Let's pretend this was a cheap store for once.)

"Let's go fifty-fifty." Nami said putting a coin on the counter.

Luffy looked at her and then smiled.

"Okay." He said putting another coin on the counter.

Hallow took the money and out it in the register and then handed them the bag.

"Thank you, come again!" He said.

"Thanks!" Luffy and Nami said exiting the store.

"Finally, now we can go back to the ship and eat!" Luffy said happily.

XXX

After dinner, Luffy and Nami sat on Sunny's head and took out the candy from the bag.

"What do you wanna eat first, Luffy?" Nami asked.

"Hm… What do you wanna eat first?" Luffy repeated to her.

"Let's try the Candy Corn."

Nami opened the bag and Luffy was about to grab a handful but then stopped.

"Ladies first." Luffy said nicely.

Nami smiled and reached inside pulling out the Candy Corn and then tried one.

"Wow, this is great!"

"I wanna try one!"

"Here, I'll give you one."

"Thanks, Na…"

Nami grabbed Luffy and kissed him while transferring the candy from her mouth to his.

Luffy's eyes went wide as saucers and when Nami pulled away smiling he just sat there staring into space.

"Luffy?" Nami said waving her hand in front of his face. "Hello! Earth to Luffy!"

Luffy's face turned as red as a tomato and then he blinked.

"Th… That was…"

Nami put her arms around him and smiled.

"Um… M-maybe we should…"

Nami leaned towards him…

"Try the…"

And kissed him again.

XXX

It was already nighttime and Luffy was walking Nami to the women's quarter's. Half of the Candy Corn was gone and the Peeps were left untouched.

"We didn't try the Peeps." Luffy said somewhat upset.

"We'll try them tomorrow." Nami said.

"Yeah. Thanks for the treats."

"The next one will be on Halloween. But I'm gonna charge you."

"Of course. Night, Nami."

"Night, Luffy."

* * *

Finished! :D By the way, I have no clue what Lemon or Lime is (in story mode of course) so if someone can teach me the concept of that, that'd be great. To be honest, I don't know the flirty things or whatever it is I'm 'supposed' to know. I guess you can say I'm an 'innocent person'. That's what my friends tell me anyway. I don't really care for that kind of stuff in real life but when it comes to stories I'll be glad to add it if I knew what they meant. And sorry if there are any errors.

Anyway, hopefully I'll be able to update soon. I'll try my best.

**Just please keep in mind that I'm in college and in my point of view, education is more important than anything else right now.**

Sorry if that makes me sound like a jerk, I'm just letting everyone know what's going on that way they won't wonder what's taking me so long with the updates.

By the way… Did you notice the names of the worker and the cashier? ;)

Review, please! :D


	2. Real Baby Chick Eaters!

Summary: Chopper finds the 'Peeps' in the fridge and thinks there real baby chicks. He asks Nami if there real and she answers…

Pairings: Eh, none really. Just nakama-ship.

DISCLAIMER: ONE PIECE BELONGS TO EIICHIRO ODA!

* * *

"Hey, Nami!" Luffy greeted. "Can we eat the Peeps now?"

"I told you after dinner." Nami answered.

"Ple~~ase?"

"Aah! There are baby chicks in the fridge!" They heard Chopper yell from the kitchen.

"The candy!" Luffy said running off to the kitchen while pushing Usopp out of his way.

Nami just sighed and followed from behind.

Luffy kicked the door open and scanned the kitchen for the candy. He then spotted Sanji holding the box while talking to Chopper.

"I'll take that!" Luffy said going up to Sanji and snatching the box from him. "This candy belongs to me and Nami only! Nobody else!"

"It was in the fridge so it belongs to everyone!" said Sanji grabbing the box back.

"Gimme it!"

"You two are seriously going to fight over candy? How pathetic." Zoro said.

"Shut up!"

"It's mine and Nami's!"

"Then I'll ask Nami herself." Sanji said walking to the door but then Nami entered. "Speaking of Nami… Does this lovely box of candy belong to a lovely lady?" said Sanji in a change of mood which made Luffy a bit of annoyed.

"Yes, Sanji." Nami answered. "Now give me it."

"Nami, are those real baby chicks?" Chopper questioned going up to her.

"Of course they are, Chopper."

"They are?!"

"Huh? Nami, you told me…"

Nami pushed Luffy to the floor who fell with a yelp and then she opened the box.

"Wanna try one?" She asked looking back at Chopper and then sat down at the table.

"No!" cried Chopper. "I don't want, aah, she ate one!"

"Hey, I wanna try one!" Luffy whined getting up from the floor.

He grabbed one and ate it which made Chopper scream more and run in circles.

"Nami and Luffy are real baby chick eaters!" Then he stopped. "Actually, Luffy is understandable." He continued running. "Nami is a real baby chick eater!"

Luffy was about to say something but was easily distracted when Nami offered him another Peep. Zoro and Sanji just stared at Chopper while he ran and Robin just giggled. Brook was starting to wonder if they were real baby chicks as well.

"Can I try one?" Brook asked going up to Nami and Luffy.

"No, they belong to us!" Luffy said protecting the box.

"May I please have one Captain-San?" Robin asked politely.

"Mm… Okay." Luffy said handing her a marshmallow Peep.

"Usopp, Franky! Nami is a real baby chick eater!" Chopper shouted running out of the kitchen.

"Luffy and Robin are eating them to you know!" Nami yelled to him but was unheard.

"So when are you gonna tell him there fake?" Zoro asked.

"I'll tell him…"

"Nami ate what?!" They heard Usopp and Franky shout.

"I'll let them enjoy the trick until they get the treats next week." Nami answered.

* * *

I know, it was short. The next chapter will hopefully be longer. I already know what I want to do. Costume decision time! :D

Review, please! :D


	3. Halloween Costume Shopping

I really loved doing this chapter. This is my favorite one so far. It was supposed to be the third or second to last chapter but I started having too much fun with it.

Summary: The crew is trying to find out what they're going to be for Halloween. Surprisingly almost everyone has an idea. But Nami isn't happy with her costume. (Again, not a good summary and this does get kind of crazy and even crazier in the next chapter.)

No pairings.

DISCLAIMER: ONE PIECE BELONGS TO EIICHIRO ODA!

* * *

There were only three days left until Halloween and some of the crew had no idea what to be for Halloween.

"So what's everyone wearing this year?" Usopp asked looking at everyone.

"I'm not dressing up." Zoro answered. "It's childish."

"Being you is already scary." Sanji said. "You might scare the children away."

"Are you asking for a fight?!"

"Maybe I am!"

"Guys, don't fight before Halloween!" said Luffy butting in. "Halloween is about dressing up, getting tons of candy and having fun and getting tons of candy!"

"That reminds me, Luffy it's your turn to pick what you and I are wearing this year." Nami said.

"Oh. I actually don't know yet."

"Well, when you do please don't let it be embarrassing."

"Hey, I wore what you wanted me to so now it's your turn. And I didn't like my costume!"

"Why didn't you tell me, then?"

"I did. You continued to shove the costume on me!"

"Wasn't last year when Nami dressed up as Cinderella?" Chopper asked butting in.

"Yup." Nami answered. "And Luffy was my Prince Charming."

"I had to wear a fancy outfit and shoes that felt terrible!"

"Quit whining. You got a lot of candy, right?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then. Now let's go look around for our costumes."

"Mind if I come Navigator-San?" Robin asked. "I still need to find my costume as well."

"Sure, let's go."

XXX

"Luffy, you've been looking around for a half hour already." Nami complained watching Luffy look through a bunch of costumes in a Halloween express store. "Did you find anything yet?"

"Nope."

"Well hurry up. Even Robin found something before you. And it's not even a legit costume. It's just a bunch of clothes mixed together."

"At least it's something." Robin said coming out of the dressing room. "What do you think?"

"Wow, I like it. But what're you supposed to be?"

"Hm… I don't know." She then turned to Luffy. "What do you think, Captain-San?"

Luffy looked at Robin for a few seconds. "Looks good." Was all he said and then turned back to the costumes.

"That's all you have to say?!" Nami said.

Robin just laughed and went back in the fitting room.

"I'm gonna go look at perfume, Luffy."

"Uh, huh."

"_He's not even listening."_ Nami thought. _"Please let him get a good costume for me."_

An hour later…

Robin was sitting on a chair reading a book which she glad she brought with her and Nami lifted up a glass bottle of perfume when…

"I finally found something!"

Nami jumped at the sound of Luffy's voice which caused her to drop the bottle and spill the perfume on the floor. She looked around, saw no one where she was at and just walked away and made her way to Luffy.

"So what did you… Luffy… What is that?"

"Our costumes! Aren't they cool?"

"…"

"…"

"Luffy, I'll make Sanji give you a whole buffet of every kind of meat if you don't make me wear that."

"Nope. You're wearing this."

"No. No way! I am NOT wearing that! Robin, say something!"

Robin just laughed which made Nami mad and then turned back to Luffy.

"I had to wear a dumb prince costume so now you're wearing…"

"Don't say it! Just pay for them and let's go."

"No, not yet. I want us to try them on."

"Nope."

"Yup. Cuz I had to try on…"

"Okay, I get it! But seriously, do you really want to wear this or are you getting revenge on me?"

"I don't like revenge."

"Robin, again, say something!"

"You did promise him that he can choose any costumes he wants."

"You're agreeing with him?!"

"Nami, try this on!" Luffy begged. "I'll try on the other one!"

"Fine!" Nami said very annoyed snatching the costume from Luffy.

After about twenty minutes trying to get the costumes on, Luffy and Nami came out of the dressing room.

"I feel like an idiot!" Nami said very annoyed.

"I think you look cute!" Luffy said in his costume.

All Robin did was giggle when she was really laughing out loud in her head.

"_I can't wait for the others to see this."_ She thought.

"Luffy, this is ridiculous. This doesn't even fit me properly!" Nami complained.

"I'll have it fixed then."

"Uh, huh. Sure. Why did you choose these anyway?"

"I'll tell you later." Luffy said smiling.

"_Why did I choose Luffy again?"_ Nami thought. _"Oh, yeah cuz he's cute, no one else is good enough for me, he's hot and the day I go with Sanji is the day when the apocalypse will happen."_

XXX

After two long hours Luffy, Nami and Robin finally went back to the ship and Nami headed straight to the women's quarters with Robin following behind her.

"Nami, don't forget your costume!" Luffy said going up to her and handing her the bag.

Nami just looked at Luffy still annoyed and snatched the bag out of his hands and went in the room shutting the door behind her.

"Hey, Luffy your back." Usopp said going up to him. "What costumes did you pick?"

"I don't think Nami wants anyone to know." Luffy answered.

"Why not?"

"I don't know. But I think I should keep it secret to. It'll ruin the fun! So what're you going to be?"

"I can't think of anything so I might just be Sogeking." (Sorry if I spelled that wrong.)

"I wonder what the others are going to be."

"I don't think Sanji is going to dress up either. Or Franky. Or Brook. Then again, he doesn't have to dress up."

"Yahoo! I know what to be for Halloween!" Brook said running around happily.

"You're actually dressing up?!" Usopp said falling back Anime style.

"Wow! What're you dressing up as?!" Luffy asked curious.

"It's a secret."

"What the heck is there for you to possibly dress up as?!" Usopp said standing back up. "You're already a skeleton! You can't get any scarier than that!"

"Who says it has to be scary?"

"Yeah, Usopp." Luffy agreed. "A costume can be funny."

"Says you who wants to wear something cool."

"There are other reasons besides it being cool you know."

"I better go and buy everything now!" Brook said. "Good thing I have money left over. Wanna come, Usopp?"

"No, thanks. I have to work on the decorations for the ship."

"I'll drag Chopper with me, then. Chopper!"

Brook left running to bother Chopper and then Zoro came.

"What's up with Brook?"

"He found a costume to wear." Usopp answered.

"Are you serious?" Zoro said surprised. "Well alright, then. So Luffy what're you and Nami wearing for Halloween?"

"It's a secret. Ima go try it on now but I don't want anyone to see it."

"Have fun."

Luffy left and then there was silence.

"How many days until Halloween?" Zoro asked Usopp.

"Three."

"Did you get the costume?"

"Yup."

"Sanji's in the kitchen?"

"Yup."

"Duct tape?"

Usopp handed it to him and he took out a costume from his bag.

"Let's do this." Zoro said pulling the duct tape and then he and Usopp made their way towards the kitchen.

XXX

In the women's quarters…

"I really don't wanna wear this." Nami complained staring at the costume on her bed. "Just look at it! It's ridiculous!"

"I think it's kind of cute." Robin said.

"What's cute about dressing up as... Wait… I know what else I can dress up as!"

Nami ran to her closet and opened it and started rummaging through everything.

"_Please let it still be here!"_ Nami thought desperately.

"Yes! I found it!" Nami said happily. "This can be my costume!"

"Didn't you already where that?" Robin asked.

"That was two years ago. Besides, Luffy really liked this one so I'm sure he won't mind."

"If you say so."

* * *

Okay, I promised costumes but they will be revealed in the next chapter. You will be very surprised with what my friend and I decided. (At least I hope so.)

And sorry for any typos.

Review, please! :D


	4. Costumes Revealed!

I am so very sorry I didn't update on Monday or Tuesday. Due to Hurricane Sandy, the power went out right while I was in the middle of typing this chapter. I was really hoping to get this chapter up on Monday and one on Tuesday. Now this story might not be finished by today! :'(

Summary: Everyone dresses up for Halloween and decides to show off their costumes. Well, almost everyone.

No pairings. Well, slight LuNa I suppose.

DISCLAIMER: ONE PIECE BELONGS TO EIICHIRO ODA!

* * *

Only two days left before Halloween.

Luffy just finished trying on his costume.

Nami and Robin were also trying on their costumes.

Brook and Chopper just came back from shopping.

"I'm going to try on my costume." said Brook.

"But you already tried it on." Chopper replied.

"I wanna try it on again cuz it's so awesome!"

"Don't forget to put away mine."

"I won't." Brook said happily running to the men's quarters.

Suddenly, Usopp ran past Chopper screaming and then yelling was heard.

"You guys are so going to pay for this!" Sanji shouted while being dragged out of the kitchen by Zoro.

"Hey, everyone!" Zoro said loudly for everyone to hear. "Lemon head decided what to be for Halloween!"

"I wanna see!" Luffy yelled bursting out of his room and running to the deck.

Soon almost everyone was there and they just stared at Sanji like if he had two heads.

"A bunny?" Franky questioned.

"No! I'm not…"

"You look like a playboy bunny." Nami said almost laughing.

"I think it suits you, Cook-San." said Robin.

"Really? I'll keep it on, then! But I still don't like it."

"It's taped onto you anyway." Usopp said from a safe distance.

"I'm killing you both as soon as Halloween is over!"

"Enough arguing!" Nami said. "We still need to decorate the ship, get PLENTY of food and candy which better be hidden well this time. Whoever is wearing a costume go put it on now!"

"Yes, I get to show everyone…"

"LUFFY!" Nami yelled glaring at him.

"Never mind."

"I'm going to take a nap." Zoro said walking away clearly uninterested.

"You're out of the question." said Nami annoyed by his attitude. "Usopp, are you dressing up?"

"I'm being Sogeking again." He replied.

"Again?"

"I couldn't think of anything!"

"How pathetic. Okay, Chopper are you wearing a costume? And where's Brook?"

"Trying on his costume. And I want to keep mine a secret."

"Only me and Luffy can do that. So go put yours on. Franky are you…"

"No, I'm not wearing anything."

"Okay so you and Zoro are the only two not dressing up."

XXX

After about an hour, everyone was ready to show off their costumes.

"Okay, guys! Let's see them!"

"Nami, how come me and you can't wear our costumes?" Luffy asked.

"I want to leave everyone waiting that's why." Nami lied.

"But why? Everyone else gets to show off their costume."

"Yeah, I want to see what you guys are wearing." Usopp butted in.

"No. And I want to see what they're wearing first. Hurry up, guys!"

Luffy was about to say something but then Robin came out of the women's quarters.

She had on purple boots along with a black leather skirt and a loose black fishnet top with a tighter purple top over it which ended at her rib cage. She had fake bat ears on her head and a fake pentagram tattoo on her left wrist.

"Wow, nice costume." Nami complemented. "So you're a bat right?"

"Pretty much." Robin responded.

"Okay, who's next?"

"I am!" Chopper said happily coming out.

"Aw, you look so cute! But what're you supposed to be?"

"A blue Angry Bird!"

"Oh, yeah. I've heard of that. It's one of the most popular games there is." said Usopp. (Let's pretend the game exists here.)

"It looks cute, Chopper." Robin complimented.

"I can't wait to go trick or treating!"

"Okay, Brook! It's your turn!" said Nami.

Brook came out of the room wearing high heel shoes, bellbottom pants and a green and pink shirt with black sunglasses and a purple bandana with green polka dots around his forehead.

"Cool costume! It's looks funny!" Luffy said laughing.

"What're you supposed to be?" Usopp asked.

"A disco person!" Brook answered while striking a disco pose. (I forgot the name. Too much thinking.)

Chopper and Luffy laughed and Nami just stared at him.

"That really suits you." Robin said laughing a little herself.

"Why thank you, Miss Robin. Mind showing me your…"

"Go and change back!" Nami yelled hitting him on the head.

"Hey, Nami do we get to see your costume?" Chopper asked. "What about you, Luffy?"

"No, you're all waiting until Halloween." Nami answered.

"But, Nami. I really wanna show everyone what we're wearing." Luffy begged.

"No, they can wait. Alright next we have to decorate Sunny. Zoro, Sanji and Franky get out here and help! Buy whatever decorations you see in town!"

"Why do we have to buy it?" Zoro complained. "And don't we have enough?"

"Don't question Nami-Swan!" Sanji said and then realized he had to go to. "Wait… I can't go into town wearing this!"

"Just go!" Nami shouted.

"Don't question Nami." Zoro imitated but not adding 'Swan' and dragged Sanji along with them.

"Usopp, Chopper and Luffy go get the decorations in the storage."

Usopp and Chopper went to the storage room but Luffy stayed behind.

"Luffy go help them."

"I wanna talk to you."

"Well, I guess I'll go help with the decorations to." Robin said walking away.

"_Now I'm alone."_ Nami thought then turned to Luffy. "What'd you want?"

"Do you like your costume?"

"_Why does he have to ask me directly?"_ Nami thought wanting to run away. "Yes, I do." She lied. "Why?"

"Every time I ask if you want to wear it or if I want to wear mine, you say no."

"Luffy, it's just…"

"I had to wear something I didn't like. Now it's your turn."

"So you did want to get revenge?"

"No, I thought it would cute if dressed up as…"

"Don't say it!"

"See, you won't even let me say what we're wearing!"

"Everyone will see it on Halloween!"

"But I want to show everyone now! It's not fair! Hey, guys! Me and Nami are going to be b…"

"Shut up!" Nami shouted grabbing Luffy and then covering his mouth with her hand.

Luffy tried to get away but then they both fell on the floor.

"If you say it I'm gonna tie you up and throw you off the ship!" Nami threatened.

Usopp, Chopper and Robin came back from the storage room and looked at them in question. Well, except Robin because she already knew what was going on.

"What's going on?" Usopp asked.

"Nothing!"

Luffy licked Nami's hand which she pulled away with disgust.

"Me and Nami are going to be ba…"

Nami hit him on the head and then grabbed his hat and ran.

"Hey, give me my hat!" Luffy yelled standing up and running after her.

"Luffy, what're you and Nami going to be?!" Chopper asked.

"Tell us already!" Usopp added.

Luffy was about to answer but then Nami held his hat over railing.

"Say something and this hat is going in the ocean!" Nami threatened.

"NO!" Luffy cried. "Alright, I won't say anything!"

"Do you promise?"

"Yes, I promise! Give me my hat!"

"Here you go."

Luffy snatched his hat back, hugged it and then placed back on his head.

"You guys can wait until Halloween." Luffy said looking at everyone.

* * *

Once again, I am very sorry for not updating. To be honest, I'm actually forcing myself to finish this story. Literally because my head actually hurts. Today is Halloween so I'm looking forward to dressing up and going trick or treating so I'm trying to get that out of my head in order to finish this.

Sorry for any mistakes or typos.

Also, I thank Kay-Chan007 for helping me with the costume decisions and the designs for Robin and Brook. The costumes for Chopper, Luffy and Nami were decided by me.

Luffy and Nami's will be revealed on Halloween –Evil laugh- Which will hopefully be today but possibly tomorrow. :'(

Review, please! :D


	5. Happy Halloween!

Once again, I am so sorry for not updating when I said I was. There was going to be two more chapters but I decided to do one to get this over with. I have seen Halloween fics that were done late but I really didn't want to finish this too late. So… Here it is and Happy Halloween!

Summary: It's finally Halloween!

Pairings: Mostly LuNa but Nakamaship as well.

DISCLAIMER: ONE PIECE BELONGS TO EIICHIRO ODA!

* * *

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" Luffy shouted extremely loud while running around the ship which was now decorated.

"_Yippie."_ Everyone thought slowly getting up and then had to get ready for the day.

"Time to wear our costumes and go trick or treating!"

"Oi, Luffy!" Usopp said coming out of his room. "We can't go now the day just started. We have to wait until tonight."

"Who says you can't go during the day?"

"I do!" said Nami coming out from her room. "Everyone else can put on their costumes now if they wish but you and I are waiting until tonight!"

"But, Nami!" Luffy whined.

"No buts! Now go and raid the fridge or something!" Then she thought of something. "Hey, Luffy, want to know where Sanji is keeping the candy?"

"Candy? Sanji is hiding candy? Where is it? Where?!"

Nami whispered where the candy was and Luffy smiled and then ran to the kitchen.

"Sanji~~! I want candy!"

"No! Go away!" Sanji yelled even though Luffy didn't even enter the kitchen yet.

"You know you're going to have to wear that costume eventually." Robin said going up to Nami.

"I know. I'm just trying to stall for as long as I can."

"So, Nami I know what you're dressing up as." Zoro said smiling deviously.

"Where'd you come from? Never mind that. What?! No you don't!"

"Yes I do."

"Zoro, stop joking! Are you serious?! Who told you?!"

"A little bird did."

"Zoro." Nami said angrily.

"It's not that embarrassing. What Sanji is forced to wear now that's embarrassing."

"Don't try to change the subject! Who told you?!"

"No one."

Nami looked at Robin who simply shrugged and there was only one answer. Luffy!

"Monkey D. Luffy!" She shouted storming off to the kitchen.

"How did you find out?" Robin asked turning to Zoro.

"I walked in while Luffy was putting the costume away. He didn't tell me but I really wanted to know so I took it from him and looked at it. Then I laughed at the embarrassment that Nami has to go through later."

"Did you tell anyone else?"

"No. At least… Not that you girls know of."

XXX

Nami dragged Luffy to the women's quarters who was already eating a bag of candy and just threw him on the couch.

"Did you tell Zoro what I was dressing up as?" Nami asked.

"No." Luffy said still eating the candy.

"Don't lie to me! Zoro knows and now he's probably going to tell everyone else!"

"But I didn't say anything and I can't lie!"

"_Oh, yeah."_ Nami thought now feeling stupid. "Did Zoro happen to walk in while you were wearing it?"

"No."

"What about putting it away?"

Luffy froze during his eating and slowly turned away.

"You idiot!" Nami yelled. "You could've done that faster!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know Zoro was going to walk in!"

Nami sighed. _"Unbelievable."_

"Want some candy?"

Nami just hit the bag away from Luffy which spun in midair before falling to the floor.

"I guess that's a no?"

"Luffy… Why did you choose those costumes anyway? You haven't told me."

"I will tell you when we're wearing them later." Luffy said picking up the bag and the scattered candy from the floor.

"Is it a good reason?" Nami asked now helping Luffy.

"For me it is."

"Why because you love food?"

"I love food but that's not the reason."

"Then what is it?!"

"You have to wait till later."

Nami snatched the bag from Luffy and ran out of the room.

"Hey!"

"Tell me and then you can have your candy!"

"No!" Luffy said running after her.

XXX

At last, night time came and everyone was ready to go. Well, almost everyone.

Zoro, Sanji (who didn't want to be embarrassed with a playboy bunny costume on) and Franky decided to stay behind on the ship.

Luffy and Nami were putting on their costumes together and apparently were taking too long.

"Hurry up, guys!" Usopp and Chopper said getting very impatient. "We want candy!"

"It's Nami who's taking forever!" Luffy responded from inside the room.

"Shut up!" Nami scolded and then lowered her voice. "Luffy, you're lucky I didn't decide to change my mind. Now tell me why you decided this!"

"Because we're boyfriend and girlfriend and I thought it'd be cute if dressed up… Alike."

"Luffy, we're in the same category but different costumes. The minute I start hating this, which I already have been, I'm coming back in here."

"No you're not."

"And why is that?"

"Cuz you have nothing to worry about when your with me. If anyone bothers you, I'll just punch them!"

Nami couldn't help but smile at his logic. She sighed. "Okay, Luffy. Let's go."

They opened the door and stepped out onto the deck. The first ones who saw them were Usopp and Chopper who immediately burst out laughing. Robin just smiled but was also laughing in her mind.

"Shut up!" Nami yelled at the boys. "It's not like your costumes are any better!"

"So you do like them?" Luffy asked.

"I never said that!"

"Our costumes are way better than that!" Usopp said still laughing.

"That's so funny!" Chopper cried. "Brook, are you finished? Come see and Luffy and Nami's costume!"

"Yes, I just finished." Brook said coming out of a room. Then he saw Luffy and Nami. "You two are dressed up as food?"

"Unfortunately." answered Nami.

Brook just stood there for five more seconds before he started laughing like crazy and then Nami also beat him up leaving a bump on his head. (No pun intended.)

Soon everyone else on the ship saw what the couple was wearing. Zoro tried not to laugh and Franky said it was 'the most beautiful thing he's ever seen' and cried his manly tears.

"Oi, Luffy!" Of course, Sanji had to complain. "You love food that much that you decided to dress up as bacon and Nami as eggs?"

"No, I just thought it would be…"

"You don't do that to a lady!"

"Actually, Sanji…" Nami said stopping him from giving Luffy a beating. "Luffy chose them because we're together. Besides, I told him he could pick whatever he wanted. Even if I didn't like it which honestly I don't but it's the thought that counts. And… I'm starting to like them now myself."

Sanji was kind of surprised at what Nami said but didn't question it and stopped his grudge against Luffy.

"So you do like them! Yay!" Luffy said smiling and laughing happily. "Let's go trick or treating now, guys!"

"Whoo hoo!" Usopp, Chopper and Brook yelled in excitement jumping off the ship.

Luffy, Nami and Robin followed after and when they got into town, everyone started staring at Nami and Luffy and which made Nami uncomfortable.

"Hey, guys!" Luffy called out. "Find any regular houses yet?"

"Yeah, there's a few of them over here!" They said and Luffy immediately ran over there.

"So how do you feel?" Robin asked Nami.

"Stupid." She answered. "This is embarrassing and Luffy you left me you bum!"

"Ah, sorry! Hurry up!"

The girls caught up to them and the boys already had candy from the first house.

"Look, Nami! We got candy!" Luffy said childishly and then grabbed Nami's hand and Robin was also being dragged along by Nami.

"Luffy, slow down! It's hard to move in these costumes!" Nami complained.

They came to the next house and Luffy rang the doorbell five quick times in a row.

"I'm sure they heard it the second time!" Nami said whacking him on the head.

Seconds later, a lady and her child answered the door and child was dressed up as lion.

"Oh, how cute!" Nami complimented wanting to hug the child.

"What an adorable lion." Robin added.

"Thank you." The women said smiling and then looked down at her son who seemed shy. "Say thank you."

"Thank you." He said shyly. "Um… Would you guys like some candy?"

"Yes, please!" Luffy said pushing Usopp and Brook out of the way. "Trick or treat! Can I get meat to?"

Nami wanted to drag Luffy away but she'll end up scaring the child and probably the lady so she restrained herself.

"Meat?" The lady questioned.

"Just ignore that. They'll settle for candy." Nami said.

The lady and child gave them their candy, said there thanks and then moved on to the next house.

"How come you guys aren't getting candy?" Chopper asked the girls. "Don't you want any?"

"I'll give them some of my candy." Brook said. "In exchange for showing me your…"

"I don't think so!" shouted Nami hitting him to the floor.

The six of them continued walking around for another hour and then Nami had to force the guys (mainly Luffy) to go back to the ship.

They emptied their bags and counted how much candy they had.

"I have 280!" Chopper said happily.

"248!" Brook answered.

"I lost count!" Luffy whined.

"I have… 100? How did end up with only 100? I counted before and… Oi, Luffy! Look at all that candy you have there! You took from my pile didn't you?!"

"No! I have 200!"

"You liar! You just said you just count! You took from my pile!"

"Hey, you guys back." Zoro said with everyone following from behind. "Who has the most candy?"

"I think I do." Chopper answered. "Usopp lost."

"That's because Luffy took most of it from my pile!"

"Where is Luffy?" Franky questioned.

"He's right... A~~hh! He left with all the candy!"

"E~~~hh?!" Chopper and apparently everyone else except Robin yelled.

"Luffy, get back with candy right now!" Nami shouted angrily.

"We were right here! How did he take the candy?!" Brook said.

All of a sudden, a loud **BOOM!** came from a cannon went off on the ship and everyone looked around to see where it came from.

They were about to disperse to look for Luffy but then…

Candy suddenly started falling from the sky!

The crew questioned where it came from and it was answered right away when…

"Candy for everyone!" Luffy shouted from the second floor and then fired the cannon again which blew out more candy to make it look like it was falling from the sky. "Dig in everyone!"

Everyone couldn't help but smile which turned into laughter and soon, the whole crew was catching candy from sky and were having a very good time as planned.

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY!" Luffy shouted eating multiple candies at once.

XXX

The next day…

Everyone had a stomach ache and wanted nothing to do with candy.

Chopper wasn't well enough to treat so everyone had to deal with it.

"You guys will get used to it." Luffy said almost falling back to sleep.

The crew looked at him but were too full to beat him up.

"You're not doing that next year." Sanji said. "Not to mention we also had the cake that I made and pumpkin pie and…"

"Shut up." Everyone said lazily except Luffy. They were too full to even hear the word food.

"I want some meat."

The crew looked at Luffy in annoyance but he was asleep and then everyone groaned in pain.

"_At least it was worth it."_ They thought. _"But never again."_

* * *

I'm finally done! –Cries tears of joy- :'D

It probably felt rushed which is because well, I wanted to get it done asap. ^-^'

So what did you think? Good? Decent? I know it's not what anyone was expecting and I wasn't expecting to put as much as I did with this chapter. Luffy shooting candy out of a cannon literally popped out of nowhere in my head. I wasn't even thinking about that when I typed it. XD And sorry if there were any typos.

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

**I WILL NOT BE POSTING STORIES/UPDATES FOR A WHILE BECAUSE OF COLLEGE. THE ONLY TIME I WILL BE ON HERE IS TO REVIEW OTHER STORIES. SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE AND I REALLY DIDN'T WANT TO DO THIS BUT COLLEGE IS MORE IMPORTANT AT THE MOMENT. HOWEVER, IF I DO UPDATE THAT MEANS I HAD A RARE NO HOMEWORK/STUDY MOMENT.**

**THANK YOU :)**

By the way, I GOT ONE PIECE PIRATE WORRIORS FOR THE PS3! It's so~~~ fun! XD

Happy Halloween!

Review, please! :D


End file.
